Hibiki Otonokoji
|birth date= |height=145 cm'linuj.tistory.com': Super Danganronpa Another 2 Character Profiles (Korean) |weight=41 kg |bust=65 cm |blood type=AB |specialty=Reaching the seventh octave'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |hobby=Tormenting Kanade |theme_color= |likes=Kanade |dislikes=Losing |dominate_hand=Right hand |status=Deceased |affiliation= Melody Rhythm |previous_affiliation= |participated= |execution=Melody Rhythm Final Death Concert |fates=Executed alongside Kanade Otonokoji by Monocrow |family= * Unnamed parents * Kanade Otonokoji (younger twin sister) |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Super Danganronpa Another 2'' |voice actors=Ram (CV. ) }} Hibiki Otonokoji (오토노코지 히비키) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 created by LINUJ. She is one of the two members in the band Melody Rhythm as the Super High School Level Vocalist (초고교급 보컬리스트), alongside her younger twin sister Kanade Otonokoji as the Super High School Level Guitarist. Gallery :�� For more images of Hibiki, see Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery and Hibiki Otonokoji/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Hibiki is young high school girl with a short stature and fair skin. She has pale pink eyes and lavender hair which gradually fades to a rosy red color. Her hair is split into two pigtails, with its tips notably curlier than her sister's. Two pink eighth note hairclips are clipped to each side of her pigtails. She wears a pale blue sailor dress with light magenta collar and white trim, large light amber bow and four buttons pinned evenly on it, and a pale magenta lining near its hem. On top of this is a long-sleeved dark purple cardigan with scrunched up sleeves and side pockets. She also wears light pale blue thigh-high socks with a pink stripe near the top and coral red loafers. Her former high school symbol is printed on the flap of her uniform and both vamps of her shoes. While Hibiki and Kanade look fairly similar, there are visible differences in their appearance and clothing. This includes Hibiki's smaller bust, sharper eyes, curlier hair, the presence of pockets in her jacket, and her hairclips resembling individual eighth notes instead of combined ones. In chapter 6, it is revealed that the Hibiki in the real world is an adult with a different appearance to her in-game self. Her hair has been clipped to a short bob, and she wears a black headband with an eighth note clip pinned to it. She wears a light pink shirt, tied into a knot at the bottom right. Covered by a blue denim jacket with fur trim, the text on her shirt is obscured aside from the letters 'R E'. There are breast pockets on both sides, and four black buttons to the right. She also wears a pair of black high waist shorts, pink calf socks, and black loafers with a silver buckle. Similarly to in the simulation, Hibiki still looks very similar to Kanade. However, they still have a few differences in their appearances; new ones including differently colored socks and shirts. SDRA2 - Hibiki Otonokoji - Full Body Sprite (26).png|Hibiki's appearance in the VR SDRA2 - Hibiki Otonokoji - Full Body Sprite (Outside simulation) (31).png|Hibiki's real-world appearance Name Etymology Like her sister Kanade, Hibiki's first name is likely a reference to a character from Suite Pretty Cure♪, in her case one of the protagonists Hojo Hibiki. Hibiki's first name kanji, 響, means "echo" or "resonance". Her last name, Otonokōji, uses the kanji 音 (oto) meaning "sound", ノ (no), a homophone for の meaning "of", 小 (ko) meaning "small", and 路 (ji) meaning "road". The last two kanji characters in her surname can also be read together as kōji (小路), which simply means "path". Combined with the rest of the kanji, her last name could mean "path of sound". Personality Hibiki can be described as a demanding person, specifically when around her twin sister. Though she can appear quite mean towards Kanade, it's described to be Hibiki joking. Youtube: Super Danganronpa Another 2: Prologue (English Text) - Part 1 Despite this, however, it's a simple cover up, with Hibiki meaning what she says at times. Along with this, it's said she's always around Kanade, appearing to be the dominant out of the two, being "high and mighty", as described by Sora. It's believed she's easily frightened, however. Youtube: Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Chapter 1 [English Text Part 3] It's also shown that Hibiki has the habit to give the others on Utsurohima a nickname of sorts which is used to show trust between her and that person. Due to the stress and worries Hibiki was having during the early days of being on the island, she appeared to be more prone to lash out at people, as well as having outbursts mid-conversation. After the Chapter 1 trial, and the revelation of Void, it's shown Hibiki lacks remorse for Hajime, blaming him for starting the Killing Game. She's shown to quickly blame others as well, hinting at her loss or remorse over the current time spent on Utsuroshima. Youtube: SDRA2 Chapter 2 Part 3(Eng Sub) With Void being revealed the day prior, it's apparent that Hibiki has developed a distrust for everyone around her, par Kanade, outright saying it in conversation. Youtube: Chapter 2 Part 3(Eng Sub) Later on in the chapter, it's shown the Hibiki's distrust only goes to a certain extent due to the nicknames she gives to the other participants. While initially rejecting the idea of performing due to her paranoia, she later went through with the idea, showing to have a more passionate side to herself when an activity had to do with singing. Youtube: SDRA2 Chapter 2 Part 8(Eng Sub) Appearing to blame herself for the deaths before the third, Hibiki attempts to act more confident and motivational, Yoruko initially thinking she had an alternate personality due to Hibiki's usual emotional reactions in earlier days. It's later described in Sora's thoughts that Hibiki changed the most throughout the time at Utsuroshima, the latter developing a more mature personality. Despite having a job and having many business relationships, her childish personality partially has to do with Kanade killing off anyone that has the potential to make her a mature person. History Early Life Before the killing game, Hibiki, along with her sister, created a band called Melody Rhythm, which consisted of only her and Kanade. Killing School Trip Hibiki was one of the 15 students to introduce herself to both Sora and Yuki Maeda. Hibiki and Kanade would've appeared together in their introduction, Hibiki revealing that they have had songs reach the top 3 of the musical charts. After a while, all of the students par Shobai Hashimoto went beside the Monocruise. In this time, after a suggestion of going for a swim was given by Setsuka Chiebukuro, all of the students, save for Sora, Yuki, Kokoro, Emma, Mikado, and Yoruko, would agree to her idea, borrowing swimsuits from the supermarket to swim. Hibiki would stick to Kanade in this time. After Yuki said he would give up, and began to enter the water, everyone including Hibiki would fall unconscious. After a while, the participants would awaken, discovering that their swimsuits were removed, with them now being in their talent uniforms. Soon after, an anonymous announcement would play, telling everyone to head to the centre park. In response, a panicked Hibiki along with the other 14 participants, would head to the centre park. At arrival, Monocrow would appear. It was announced that he was the one who kidnapped everyone there, and the only way to leave was to kill someone, thus announcing the Killing School Trip. A few days into the Killing Game, Setsuka would give the idea of throwing a party to lighten everyone's moods. Though sticking with Kanade in this time period, Hibiki would be met with a drunken Kanade whom would begin to argue with Hibiki for what had happened in the past. Afterwards, Hibiki would head back to the Monocruise. Melody Rhythm Concert Soon after Teruya would be brought into the Killing Game, Setsuka would contact the current participants to meet her at the shrine area. Despite having to be forcefully brought there by Kanade, Hibiki would still show a strong distrust towards everyone else, saying they all had been 'voids'. This would soon be disputed by Setsuka who would be able to find out that Hibiki still did trust everyone, but had been hiding it out of fear. To encourage Hibiki, Setsuka would attempt to comfort her and, despite her still having a sense of distrust at first, would be able to successfully do so. Due to this she and Kanade would perform a song of theirs to the other participants. None of them knew, however, that Emma Magorobi took this as a chance to kill Kokoro Mitsume, after the latter accidentally and unintentionally provoked the former to insanity, which resulted in Kokoro's murder, where Emma used the music as a distraction to hide Kokoro's voice that asked Teruya Ōtori for help. During the 2nd Class Trial, Hibiki doesn't do anything worth mentioning, with Sora, Shobai Hashimoto and Kanade Otonokoji solving the case of Kokoro's murder. The next day, Talent & Abilities Vocalist As stated by Hibiki in hers and Kanade's introduction, she and Kanade are both in a band called 'Melody Rhythm' which has had multiple songs go to the top of the charts. Her talent as a vocalist is later shown during Chapter 2 when both the twins performed together. It was described that Hibiki's singing voice contrasted with her usual 'cute' voice by Sora. References Navigation Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Killers Category:Executed Category:Deceased Category:Female